Ghost of the Past
by booksarelayf
Summary: It's been four gruesome years for Jace, whose girlfriend was kidnapped and possibly dead. He tries to move on from her, but it will be very hard especially when a person who looks like her, ends up at the institute's doorstep. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **4 years ago**

"Sera, Maryse would kill me." Jace groaned while Seraphina –who preferred to be called Sera, merely giggled. The blonde couldn't help but be captivated with the smirk of the red headed girl, as he succumbed to her doings.

"Will kill us both, not only you." Sera grinned devilishly, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Jace shook his head, but smiled at her nonetheless. "But come on, this would be fun!" As those words left her lips, she took Jace's hand and together, they climbed up to the institute's roof.

They sat on the edge of the roof, but positioned themselves carefully so that they won't fall 5 storeys high. Sera immediately stared at the sky, watching as the darkness slowly enveloped it. The orange-y texture of the sky was setting down and being replaced by the bluish color. Jace scooted closer to Sera, and the red head slowly dipped her head into Jace's shoulder. The blonde's mouth formed a small smile as he looked at the carefree figure beside him, while she stared at the now setting sun.

"The view is beautiful." Sera sighed dreamily. She watched in fascination as stars started to reappear. Jace, however, was looking at her the whole time. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stop by Sera. "Don't say it. You're going to be cheesy again." Jace couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "But you're much beautiful, Sera." She mimicked in a deep voice, which brought out another chuckle from Jace.

"But it's true!" He argued. "I could stare at you all day."

To prove his point, his eyes rested on her face. He gazed at her red curls, and wanted to know how it would feel to run his hands on them. Several freckles were splashed against her cheeks but it made her more adorable to his eyes. Her bright emerald eyes were filled with mischief, wonder, and it found its way towards his heart. _By the angel, she's very beautiful._ This thought had been running on his head the very moment he laid his eyes on her, and it continued up to this day, and possibly for the days to come. She was also not physically beautiful too. Her carefree attitude trapped his heart too. She lived her life everyday as if it was her last, dragging Jace along with her adventures. They spent almost their lives together –and Jace wanted that to continue.

Sera groaned but a blush was forming across her cheeks. "Stop it! You're too cheesy." She pretended to be annoyed, but a smile was creeping from her face. It made Jace smile too. His eyes soften as his golden orbs found her emerald ones. Sera didn't know why, but the atmosphere around her changed, but not in the there's-an-attacker kind. Both could feel their hearts thumping against their ribcages, and they silently wondered if the other person could hear it too.

Jace brought his hand to Sera's face. He carefully stroked the right side of her face, his hand lingering on her delicate skin. "I made it obvious, and you're smart enough to notice it." Jace began nervously, before he told himself not to be a wuss and to get it over with. He didn't know why, but words spilled out from his mouth before he could stop himself. "I like you. No scratch that, I think I'm in love with you. Ever since we were young, you and I have been inseparable. Remember that time you asked me to be your parabatai and I declined?"

 _How could I forget?_ Sera nodded. "Yes. I cried for hours thinking you don't want to be friends with me because of it. It also hurt when I saw you marked Alec with that parabatai rune."

Jace chuckled. "I declined because I knew it was forbidden to be in love with your parabatai." Sera made no movements, only the sound of her fast beating heart. "I love you, Seraphina. I know I'm only 16, and supposed to be too young to know what love is, but my heart does. It beats only for you –and it would stay that way until my heart is no longer beating."

Jace's golden eyes blared with intensity as he stared towards Seraphina's bright emeralds. Million thoughts were running through his head, but they were not making any sense. Normally, he would read her like an open book, but this time, he can't. He's not sure whether Seraphina guarded her expression or his own mind is too caught up with his emotions and he can't use his observation skills properly. He watched as those luscious lips of hers parted open to say something, and sat in total frenzy as he anticipated the words coming out from her mouth.

He started to lean closer, their noses almost touching. Emotions swirled on both of their golden and emerald irises, but the attraction between them established its way. Sera's pink luscious lips were inches away from Jace's. Jace wanted to kiss her, but he tried to control himself. Little did he know, Sera wanted to do it too.

Sera caught her breath. "What do you want be to do?" She whispered.

"Be my girlfriend, Seraphina Fairchild."

It's been 5 months since Sera said the words which brought ultimate happiness to Jace. Nothing had changed between the both of them, but the label. Jace would irk Sera by calling her sweet things. Sera hated cheesy and corny stuff; and Jace found her annoyance to be cute. However, he did not like it when Sera called him 'Jacey-poo'.

On the different light, the New York Institute suffers from frequent demon attacks. They have no idea what the demons want, but the attacks did no lasting damages other than some fissures on the walls brought by their relentless attempt to enter the institute. The wards were also weakening too, but it was not much of a problem. The head of the institute, Maryse and Robert Lightwoods, did nothing to stop the attacks. The demons were not much of a threat, since they're only small and not powerful. Maryse and Robert focused much more on bigger problems –and those demons were not one of them.

"Alec and Jace", Maryse called out as she surveyed the monitor. It displayed the front façade of the Pandemonium, a popular club that Shadowhunters and downworlders often go to. Recently, it was infested by some demons. And since mundanes go there too, it was the job of the institute to make sure it's safe. "You two will head down Pandemonium and see what's been causing this havoc. I trust that you can do this?"

Jace nodded before smirking. "Piece of cake."

The rest of the Shadowhunters were also leaving the institute due to their own missions. Frequent attacks all over New York was happening, and terrorizing the mundanes. Robert and Maryse doubted that it was a coincidence, but did not pay too much thought regarding the matter. There's almost no one left in the institute, except for Seraphina and Isabelle, who were parabatai.

"Seraphina and Isabelle", both girls silently groaned at the use of their full names. "You two will remain at the institute. Kill that pest of the demons that tries to enter. Robert and I will go Alicante, and you will safeguard this institute during our absence. I expect that everything would be in a perfect order once we get back. Do I make myself clear?" Maryse eyed the both of them, narrowing her eyes at the spark in Sera's emerald orbs. "And no parties for the both of you; or else, you're grounded for a year."

"Crystal." Seraphina mocked saluted her.

"I'm serious, Sera." Maryse said exasperatedly. Sera's gaze softened as she noticed how stressed Maryse is. Maryse looked like she aged a few years; crease lines appeared on her forehead, her mouth is always twitched down into a prominent frown, and she looked like she lost weight.

"Don't worry Maryse." Sera assured, her voice softening. "Izzy and I will take care of it." Maryse looked relieved, before nodding and walking off. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Sera stared at her retreating figure, concern etched on their faces. Sera wondered if the Clave were overworking her, if they did, it certainly showed. 

The thoughts of having a party immediately vanished from Sera's head. She loved Maryse liked a mother, because her true mother died before Sera could know what a true mother is like. Maryse took her into the institute and cared for her like she was her own, and it made her grateful. Not adding to the stress Maryse was probably feeling right now is the least she could do.

Turning her attention to Jace, she smiled. "Good luck." She told him earnestly. She didn't know why, but something bothered her. She hoped that it was nothing, and she hoped that Jace and Alec would return safely.

"Where's my good luck kiss?" Jace joked. He expected Sera to playfully hit him, even though it would feel like it was not meant playfully. It took him by surprise when Sera leaned in and captured his mouth for a kiss. He wanted more, but Sera pulled away, smirking at him.

"Get moving, Jacey-poo." She cooed amusedly while Jace playfully glared at her. She waved goodbye to Alec and Jace. As she smiled at them while they leave, something uneasy settled on her stomach.

Alec withdrew his seraph blade as it shrunk before his eyes. He put it away, sensing that there are no more demons around the place. The glamour rune glistened on his skin, making mundanes oblivious to the things happening around them. His blue eyes found Jace. as he silently conveyed a message.

"I'm curious too, Alec." The blonde boy admitted. "The demons did not pose an imminent threat, but why do they looked so smug? They was killed, after all. _"_ He asked as he tried to remember his encounter with the demon.

He could remember the details very well. Five ravena demons with claws on its mouth looked like it was prepared to die. It put up a fight for a few minutes before they suddenly stopped, altogether. It was like a timer went off, and along with it, is their fight for survival. Jace and Alec only killed 2 of them, before the other 3 suddenly froze, unmoving. If they could smirk, Jace would caught them doing so. Jace and Alec's seraph blades sliced through their body, and they did not even send a leer towards their way.

No demon acted like that, until now.

"Maybe, they're just tired of fighting and knew they're no match for us." Alec guessed.

Jace wasn't too sure about that, but he let it drop. "Come on, let's join the girls on the institute."

Alec let out a low chuckle. "You just want to snog with Sera again."

"That, too." He smirked.

Isabelle never felt this distress through her entire life, until now. The institute was a mess. Monitors were broken and its pieces lie on the floor. The institute's windows were also broken, and the wards were down. She could feel the pain from the demon attack. Her leg was bleeding, but it was the least of her concern.

She groaned from the pain, and tried to limp. Her mind replayed when the three greater demons entered the institute, and they were able to do so easily because the wards are already weak from the previous attacks. She and Sera split up. One went after Sera, which looked different from the other two. The remaining went after her. Her whip was no match for the demon. The demon tore it into pieces, and threw it across the window, shattering the glass in the process. She unleashed her seraph blade, but it wasn't much of a fair fight. She heard a scream, and no doubt that it was from Sera. She wanted to help her, but one of the demons grazed her leg, which immediately started bleeding.

And after that, they immediately vanished before she could unsheathe her seraph blade again.

"Sera!" She called, the pain in her voice was noticeable. Her heart started beating faster when she did not hear any reply. "Sera, are you alright?" Her voice carried out through the silence; but no one answered. "Sera, where are you?"

"Izzy, what happened?" The voice of her brother snapped her eyes towards the front door. He eyed her in concern, before his eyes widened as he noticed her bleeding leg. Izzy collapsed, due to her strained leg and Alec immediately scooted down and dabbed a piece of clothing to his sister's leg.

Izzy's eyes found Jace's. She didn't know how to say it, but the words spilled before she can know it. "Jace, I think Sera is missing."

 **A/N.**

 **This is my first fanfic xD (Well, not really but it's been years since I wrote one xD). This is only the prologue. I just want you guys to see a glimpse on Sera. Any thoughts? Leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI and its characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Clary, wake up."

The moment she heard that voice, her eyes fluttered open and she jolted awake. She squinted a little before her vision finally adjusted to the person standing before her. Dark green eyes met her light green ones. They were filled with worry, and it brought nothing but queasiness to her stomach.

"Jon, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, nibbling her bottom lip. Jonathan released a heavy sigh. He averted his gaze for a moment, contemplating on how to tell the news to his younger sister.

"I overheard father on the phone." He started. "He was talking to the Verlacs. I'm not sure if I heard it correctly, but marriage was mentioned." Clary took a sharp intake of breath. "And now, Father sent me to fetch you."

Clarissa started to hyperventilate. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and something was squeezing the life out of her. Jon immediately wrapped his sister in a protective embrace, whispering sweet nothings on her ear. "Sssssh, Clary," he began to soothe her. "It might not even you getting married. What if it's an arrange marriage for me?"

Clary looked at him, her eyes blazing with tears that threatened to come out –but she forcefully stopped them. "That's not any better!" She cried adamantly. "I don't want my brother to be married to some random girl! I don't want you to be a pawn of father's twisted plans."

Jon heaved another sigh upon hearing the words. "Only one way to find out, huh?" He smiled weakly. "Get dressed, and do it fast. We don't want father to lose his temper again."

 **~"~**

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Jon's voice remained steely calm and collected, unlike the one Clary saw earlier. His face was void of any emotion, which made Valentine smirked in satisfaction. Clary mirrored the emotionless façade that her brother put on. She wouldn't want her father to notice her fear.

"You remember the Verlacs, do you?" He asked, but those cold dark eyes were directed to Clary. He looked at her, practically oozing an answer from her. Clary's response was a nod, but it was enough for Valentine. "And I supposed that you remember, Sebastian?"

 _How could I forget?_ She thought sourly. She could remember how his mouth turned as his eyes travelled from her face down to her body. She could hear his malicious voice, taunting her and making comments that caused her body to spasm with anger. She could remember how he held her against her will, his rough hands gliding with her skin. She shed a tear when he did that, but all she got was a devilish smirk, and a look that haunted her even up until now. He tried to remove her clothing, but Jon arrived on time and punched the living daylights out of that asshole.

Jon, on the other hand, was angered by the mention of that name. He tried to remain cool in front of his father; because he knew it would end up badly if he didn't. He casted a glance on his sister, and it angered him even more to see a glimpse of a fear-stricken expression.

"I asked you a question, Adele." Valentine was clearly losing his patience now as he sent a glare over her way. He referred to her using her second name, making her cringe ever slightly. However, it didn't faze her –she was used to it. Although she feared on what way this conversation is heading...

"Yes, father. How could I forget that charming young man?" She laced her tone with sarcasm. Valentine's eyes narrowed into slits, before his expression turned into a smug look.

"It's good that you remember him." Valentine sent a smile towards her way. To some, he might appear quite charming, but to the siblings, it looked diabolical. Clary did not like it one bit. "After all, he's going to be your future husband."

 **~"~**

Normally, Clarissa Adele Mongestern does not cry. She was taught not to cry, since it shows weakness, and Valentine wouldn't settle for a weak daughter. Every tear she shed was worth a beating, she learned that the hard way. But as of the moment, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"I can't do this, Jon." She sobbed in her older brother's arms, as he held her for comfort. "I can't marry that monster." The mere thought of being wedded with Sebastian made her skin crawl. She hated this feeling. She hated crying, and hated how pathetic she was. She couldn't even stand up to her own father, and drag herself away from this hellhole.

"Don't worry, you won't." Jon assured her, sending a confident smile towards her way. He thought of this the moment he heard his father on the phone, but he's not quite sure that it would work. He tried to remain positive for the both of them. "I have a plan." He told her confidently, earning an earnest smile from his sister. "We need to act normal for tomorrow, so that they won't suspect a thing."

Clary nodded. Their father told them that Sebastian would be over tomorrow, to help for the wedding preparations. She could not bear the thought of tomorrow, how Sebastian and her would scamper all over the place, preparing for the perfect wedding to please her father. Just the thought of it made her stomach churn. She could feel anger burning inside of her. How dare her father made her do this, and how dare Sebastian to go with this plan?

"What's your escape plan?"

Jon led her to their dungeon, a place where Valentine keeps all the downworlders that he captured. Their father absolutely hated downworlders, but he still uses their blood to enhance his abilities. Clarissa never thought of that action as hatred but rather an act of insecurity. She was taught to believe that downworlders were beneath the Shadowhunter race, yet they possess some abilities that Shadowhunters do not acquire. Valentine was angered by that. He believed that their race were superior, yet they lack the abilities that an 'inferior race' possesses.

Jonathan and Clary, however, did not inherit the malicious trait of their father. Clary often goes to their dungeon, just to check up on the downworlders. She cares for them as much as she could without getting caught. She even made friends with one of the vampires, Simon Lewis. Jon, on the other hand, is not as openly friendly to the downworlders unlike Clary. However, he does not treat them like he's above them.

The dungeon was a dark and eerie place, with barely enough light to brighten the room. There was a chair on the middle, with straps on it where Valentine tortures some of the downworlders. Clarissa cringed at the mental image that popped up into her head while her eyes glanced at the chair. The dungeon is filled with many cells, which contains downworlders that Valentine locked up for his own sick amusement.

Jon stopped in front of a cell, which made Clary halt too. "Clary, Jon!" Dot, a warlock, exclaimed the moment she laid her eyes on the Mongestern siblings. "It's nice to see the both of you again."

"It's good to see you too." Jon smiled, but the warlock could tell that it was strained. "Dot, we really need your help." A pleading look came across his face, and Dot looked at him expectantly. "Are you still able to make portals?"

Dot's brows furrowed in confusion. She concentrated in her magic, trying to see if there was anything left. She could feel a small tingling sensation on her palm, and she could see a light blue fire dancing on her hand. She smiled triumphantly. "I could, but my magic will only allow one person to enter. Although I need to rekindle my magic first before I could do the portal. Being in this place drains out my magic."

"Good." Jon smiled, relief washing all over his face. "How long would it take you to rekindle your magic?"

"A week, so that the portal would be fully operational." Dot answered.

"Hear that Clary? You'd be out of here in a week." Clary felt happiness surged over her as those words escaped from Jon's lips. She beamed at her brother and opened her arms so wide, before attacking him into a hug. Caught by surprise, Jon staggered backwards, but placed his arms around his sister, patting her back earnestly.

"You're leaving?" A strained voice said, and Clary knew it well enough to know that it belong to Simon, her vampire friend. Despite the darkness, Clary could make out his expression; eyes brimming with sadness and mouth drawn into a suppress line. Clary's happiness died down; a lump rising on her throat, making her unable to speak. If Simon was just a normal mundane, he wouldn't be able to see the curt nod that Clary gave. His eyes moistened with tears, but he held them back. "I'll miss you."

Clary was the person who kept him alive in his hell hole. There was a patch of sunlight during daylight visible from his prison cell, and he could easily step into the sun. The light will kill him, but he deduced that it was better than the hell he was in. Yet whenever he thought of it, the thought of Clary would instantly vaporize it. She made his prison feel more un-hellish. She made him feel alive, even if he is technically dead. Her laughter and her mere presence caused him to imagine his heart thumping again; causing him to fall in love with this gorgeous girl that calls him a best friend.

She was the only good thing that happened ever since he was captured by Valentine, and now she's leaving.

"Oh, Simon." Clary croaked, tears welling into her eyes as well. "I'm so sorry, but I have to." Pain rose in her chest. She considered Simon as her best friend, a brother even. "Father wanted me to marry Sebastian." Her voice choked out the name. "I- I just can't…"

Simon nodded grimly. He could remember how Clary used to describe Sebastian for him. One particular memory stood out; Clary telling him how Sebastian nearly forced himself on her. He don't want the girl he loves, to be married to that kind of monster. "I understand. Best wishes on your journey." He forced a smile.

Jon was watching the exchange silently. He gazed over the vampire, who was looking at his sister with an expression filled with so much love and pain. _Poor guy._ He thought with a hint of sympathy, while directing his gaze towards his sister. There was fondness in her gaze, but love? There wasn't. And he was sure Simon knew it too.

Jon walked over to the corner, to give them and himself a bit of a privacy. He pulled out his phone. He scrolled on his contacts and his finger stopped on a number he was sure he was never going to call again, before he pressed the call icon.

A few rings later, the person picked up. Before the person could hang up or talk, he immediately spoke. "In a week or so, Clarissa will be going back. Inform my father none of this, or else I will kill you." His tone has a dangerous hint to it, and the person he was calling knew that Jon isn't to be messed with. "You owe her this much." He said quietly, but the accusing tone was there. "Clary endured many sufferings because of you. Welcome her in the institute, and do your best to hide her from Valentine. I do hope you understand me, Lightwood."

 **AN.**

 **I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. There's no excuses for not updating for over 2 months, but please give me and this fic another chance *puppy eyes*.**

 **And this chapter is quite horrid, I agree. Just a filler chapter and the next one will be as well. Although I have a lot of things planned so don't worry! Love you all! *sends virtual hugs***

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI nor its characters.**


End file.
